


Waiting To Die

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Walking Dead
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drabbles, F/M, xover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:They were all that was left of their group. They had to get out of the city, they had to live. Yet she knew the truth, they were all just waiting to die…at least that's what she thought until she met him… Interconnected drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> AU seeing as it's a mix of the comic and the tv show when it comes to the walking dead. As for Inu Yasha it's completely AU

She hissed lightly as she glanced out from behind the building she was hiding behind. Her nose was scrunched up in disgust as she caught a whiff of them. There in the middle of the street were at least two dozen walkers. Shifting around aimlessly waiting to eat…waiting to decompose…just waiting.

She glanced back at her small group. Her brother, Souta, a handful of young children, Shippo, Rin, and Kohaku, her childhood friends, Inu Yasha, Sango and Miroku. They were all that was left of their group. In the beginning there had been twenty of them, a group of classmates, friends, and family visiting the US as a 'yay we graduated!' trip. Now they were all that was left…

She shook her head. "I'll take point Sango you follow me, Miroku Inu Yasha you bring up the rear everyone else stay together, don't try and be a hero."

Everyone nodded and gulped. Kagome gave them a small smile as she readied her gun, she had two full clips left, she had to make them count. She would have used her bow and arrows whish rested on her back but there would be no time to retrieve the arrows, even if she was the state champion it made little difference in this new world. Fire power and speed was all that mattered now.

She took a depth breath to steady herself; she could not let them down. She was their leader; if she faltered they all died. She would not allow that. She would not lose anyone else.

They had to make it out of the city.

They had to live.

Even if they were just waiting to die…they would make the most of what little time they had left.

"Go!" With that she ran towards the walkers gun blaring and grit her teeth as they started shuffling towards them hands out and mouths open. God help them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

* * *

In no time they had blazed a path to the building, they had no choice they were outnumbered and had to take refuge at least for the night, and with a grunt she and Inu Yasha shoved the door shut while Miroku quickly but sloppily locked it and moved away with a shiver. She sighed as she leaned on the wall next to her. "Anyone hurt?"

Everyone checked themselves over and to her happiness everyone was fine. "How's everyone's ammo? I'm completely ou- shhh!" She quickly stood up and drew her bow and arrows. The children huddled behind Miroku and Sango, backs to the wall. As she and Inu Yasha crept towards the door that lead to the hallway. She glanced at Inu Yasha and he threw open the door. She quickly took point, arrow strung and ready to fly.

She excepted to see a few undead, maybe a stray, or if they were luck a dog but what she met her gaze made her drop her bow with a gasp. They clattered to the floor, the sound echoing int he silent room.

There on the other side of the door was a man, a living breathing man, with a gun pointed at her head and behind him was a small group of survivors. "We're not alone…" Her voice was layered with awe and thick with emotion. For so long she had thought…feared that they were all that was left…thank God, a God she had all but lost faith in, she was wrong.

They were not alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**  
**

* * *

  
She was about to open her mouth to say something, anything when a loud crash broke the silence. She whirled on her heel and cursed when she realized that their make shift barricade had given way to the undead on the other side of it. "Shit move! Now!" She ignored the other group as she quickly grabbed her bow and arrows and let them fly.  
  
They hit their mark as her small group moved away from the walls towards the doorway where the others were. She flinched as the sound of gun fire resounded from next to her and an undead went down. "Hurry up follow the others!" She shook her head. "You guys go I can hold them-hey!" She gasped as the man grabbed her and shoved her behind him and backed them out of the room. Once they were in the hallway he shoved the door shut and grabbed her hand dragging her towards the others that were halfway down the hallway.  
  
She curled her fingers around his hand and held onto it for dear life, she didn't know who he was just that she could trust him. She had to trust him, there was nothing else she could do, not in this new world. She frowned when she noticed both of their groups scatter but held tight to his hand as he lead her trough the winding hallways, moans and growls from the undead following them. She hoped to God, if there even was one, that her friends would be okay. But there was nothing she could do for them at this point in time except stay alive. She hopped they would do the same thing for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Her breath came out in pants as she tried her best to keep up with him, she hadn't eaten in days and it was taking its toll on her. He seemed to notice she was slowing down and he did so to. She gave him a grateful smile as they stopped for a few seconds. He was still on guard though his gun raised ready to fire while he held her hand with his other one.

"We should be good, the others should be waiting for us at the meeting place." His voice was low so just she could hear it. She nodded swallowing back the buildup of saliva in her mouth. "Thanks…so um…who are you guys?"

He gave her a small sad smile. "Just people trying to survive you?" She nodded. "Same…we were trying to get out of the city but there were to many and its getting dark." He nodded with a tch. "We just came from a farm south of here, we needed to stock up but we got noticed and overwhelmed."

She nodded, it happened lots of times. Stragglers came into to town trying to get supplies and food not caring about the risk. It was either take the risk or stave, many chose to risk it. "Well looks like we're lucky we ran into you then."

He merely furrowed his eyebrows. "Let’s hope so, come on we have to find the others." She nodded as she let go of his hand to notch an arrow. She ignored his look and shrugged. "I just ran out of ammo, but this works just fine." He gave her a smile. "Well once we find the others I'll fix that for ya little lady. But for tonight we better hunker down in someplace safe, just in case, come on."

She scoffed as she took out an undead making him jump, he must not have noticed it creeping up on them, good thing she did. "I'm no little lady old man." She smiled as he laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome winced, a small pain forming in her side from all the running they had done. She glanced behind her and cursed; a few stragglers were hanging on and shuffling after them. With a soft curse she glanced at the man beside her, she had yet to learn his name, he too was tiring.

They would have to rest, the sun was just setting and the world was being blanketed in darkness. The only light they had was that form the low hanging moon, it was both a blessing and a curse.  “We have to rest; I say we aim for that house.” She nodded at a small house, ravaged by the dead and the living. Its windows were broken out but the door was still intact plus it had a second floor, and hopefully some food.

If they could get in unseen they could take shelter on the upper floor for the night then get the hell out of dodge come first light and hopefully meet up with their respective groups. He nodded; sweat trickling down the side of his face. “Let’s go. Be careful little lady.” She scoffed at his warning, she had saved his butt there times since they had moved from the busy streets of the city to the suburbs.

She turned on her heel, wincing as the back of her shoes dug into her heel, yet merely notched an arrow taking out one of the few stragglers. He fell with a light thump and before the other one could even groan she notched another arrow and took that one out as well.  With a small smug smirk she turned towards the man and nodded. “After you old man, try not to use your gun, it’ll only attract more of them.” He merely grinned tiredly at her, his breath coming out in pants.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome groaned as she flopped down on the bed, not caring that a puff of dust escaped the foul smelling thing, it had been to long since she had sat on anything that wasn’t hard wood or concrete.  She kicked off her shoes, not caring where they landed at the moment, and reveled in the feeling of being barefoot, minus her socks. She glanced at the man and saw him fiddling with his gun at the end table in the room.

They had moved a dresser in front of the door to the room they had chosen to use to rest in, after ransacking the house for anything that could be of use. They had found a few cans of food in the kitchen along with a few jugs of water. In the living room they found a few oil lamps along with a few other various things. She had tired her hardest to avoid looking at the pictures that littered the home, knowing she would feel guilty for using their home and the things in it without asking.

The world had changed but she had not, every time they had to ransack a place she always felt guilty, they were stealing. Yes, it was to survive yet it still felt wrong. As it was with each walker she put down she said a small prayer for. She knew the walkers were jus shells of the people they used to be, their souls were gone, yet they still looked human, like mothers, fathers, sons, daughters, sisters, brothers…

“Try not to think about it too much, it’ll only drive you nuts.” His voice was low and he didn’t look up from his gun as he spoke. She smiled sadly. “I know, I guess I’m just a masochist.” He paused and looked up from his guns his eyes meeting hers. “No, just human.” She smiled. “Yeah,  I guess. By the way my name’s Kagome.”

He nodded at her giving her a small friendly smile. “Rick, nice to meet you.”


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome sighed lightly as she looked at the wall across from her, her arms under her head as she tried to force her body to relax. Behind her on his side facing away from her was Rick, he too was trying to rest but it was hard to come by. In the distance they hear shuffling, groaning and moaning along with the occasional scream.

Every time they heard one, as far and in-between as they were, she clenched her teeth and her hands. Praying to a God that might not even exist that it wasn’t one of hers, hoping against hope that it was someone else. Praying that it was someone she didn’t know and then she felt even worse.  She grit her teeth and sat up wincing as her sore muscles protested the movement she pushed through it.

She swung her legs off the bed and faced the wall once again, her gaze on a picture frame. In it was a small family mother, father, two daughters and a son. She wondered whose blood it was they found in the bathroom downstairs. Who was the one who was torn apart in the living room, only blood and pieces of flesh left behind.

It was times like this she missed Inu Yasha and his big mouth, he could always tell when she was in a mood like this and did his best to take her mind off of it. She wondered if he was okay, he had a habit of trying to play the hero, she knew one day it would get him killed. She stiffed as Rick placed a hand on her back and fisted his hand in her shirt before pulling her back down to the bed. Fear shot through her, he wasn’t going tot try and rape her was he?!

Rick cursed as she elbowed him in the ribs. “Calm down, I’m not going to try anything you just need t-ow don’t bite me!” His voice was low, not wanting to draw attention to them. With a grunt he positioned her so she was pulled against him, her face buried in his chest as he held her. “Calm down…it’ll be okay.”

She didn’t know what it was maybe the way he said it or the way he was holding her but her eyes quickly watered up and she bit her lip as she clenched her fists in his shirt. She shook her head biting her lip until it bled.  It wasn’t okay, it would never be okay.

Rick sighed as he held her, he could tell form the way her group looked to her that she was their leader, that she had to be strong for them. He, being the leader of his own group, knew how hard that was. “Just let it go…” He sighed as he felt her tears stain his shirt yet said nothing else. He looked up with blurry eyes at the ceiling above him, his own thought plaguing him.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning found Kagome curled up in Rick’s arms as they slept, for the first time in days, both were tangled in the sheets, limbs stewn about. Kagome groaned as she heard a bird tweet outside, with blurry eyes she sat up and stretched blinking when she noticed a weight around her waist.

She looked down and blushed lightly as she saw Rick’s arm wrapped securely around it. She left it there as she rubbed her eyes wincing a bit, they were sore from her cry last night. She still couldn’t believe she had done that, she had cried in his arms like a child. She hadn’t even known him for a day and she let him see a side of her that her own friends rarely saw.

Yet maybe that was why it was so easy for her to do that. He didn’t know her, he didn’t look to her and rely on her… He was just Rick and she was just a girl he had met. With a deep sigh she cleared her mind of her thoughts and shook his shoulder. “Rick..”

He groaned as small hand shook his shoulder. “Ngh Lori no, five more minutes…” The shaking paused for a minute before it came back. “Wake up old man we’re burning daylight.” He furrowed his eyebrows Lori was just as old and he was and she was calling him old? He grunted as he felt a sharp pain in his side. With a groaned he opened his eyes, expecting to see his wife.

“Kagome?”

She rolled her eyes at him, already on her feet pulling on her quiver and bow. “Yup, sorry to disappoint you. Now get up we have to move.” He sighed but sat up and rubbed his side. “Gotcha.” With a grunt he pulled on his boots, not wanting to get up yet he knew she was right. Once his boots were on he stood up and grabbed his gun and turned to her. She was looking out the window, scouting them a path to take once they got outside. “Ready?” She nodded rolling her shoulders. “As I’ll ever be. Try not to get killed eh?”


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome grunted as she ran, Rick was a few feet in front of her leading the waym gun raised and ready to fire at a seconds notice. With baited breath she moved, her arms aching form holding her bow and arrows taunt, ready to fire at a moment’s notice. So far they had been lucky and hadn’t run into a walker, thank God.

Rick paused as he leaned against a tree and looked behind him at Kagome, she looked so serious, like a soldier and it made him sad. Like she had lived through a way and was just going through the motions now, just doing what came naturally. She looked so tiny, barely five feet tall, skinny, pale and tired. He knew he probably looked no better.

“Perverted old man.” He blinked a light blush dusting his cheeks as she moved to stand next to him and surveyed the area, “You know where we’re going right?” She glanced back at him, her eyes tough guarded were shinning with mischief. With a roll of his own tired blue eyes he nodded.

“Yup, trust me, little lady.” She rolled her eyes as he moved forward, once again taking point and followed after him grumbling about the nick name.

She wasn't a 'little lady'.


End file.
